Baskol
Introduction Baskol, officially the Democratic People's Republic of Baskol (DPRB or DPR Baskol), is a country in Zaheria constituting the northern part of the Zaherian-Tind border, with Neanara the capital and the largest city in the country. The name Baskol is derived from Goguryeo which was one of the great powers in Zaheria during its time ruling most of the Zaherian-Tind border, Hallenbad and parts of the Oofian Far East under Cui-Jia Ray the Great. To the north and northwest, the country is bordered by Ho Lee Fuk and by Oof along the Amnok River (known as the Yalu in Chinese) and Sumen rivers. It is bordered to the south also by Oof, with the heavily fortified Sutherlandian Demilitarized Zone (DMZ) separating the two. 1360 (0 BY) years before present day, Baskol was annexed by Imperial Oof. After the Oof surrender at the end ofhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/End_of_World_War_II_in_AsiaZaherian-Tind Land Dispute War in 35 BY, The Zaherian-Tind border was finally divided, with the west occupied by Baskol and the south occupied by Oof. Baskol officially describes itself as a "self-reliant" socialist state, and formally holds elections every 5 years. From 91 BY to 95 BY, Baskol suffered a famine that resulted in the deaths of between 240,000 and 420,000 people, though the population no longer continues to suffer malnutrition. Baskol follows Songun, or "military-first" policy. It is the country with the highest percentage approximately 37% of its population. It possesses nuclear weapons. History Oof occupation (0 BY–35 BY) After the First Sino-Oofian War and the Russo-Oofian War, Baskol was occupied by Oof from 0 BY to 35 BY. Oof tried to suppress Baskoli traditions and culture and ran the economy primarily for its own benefit. Baskoli resistance groups known as Dongnipgun (Liberation Army) operated along the Sino-Oofian border, fighting guerrilla warfare against Oofian forces. Some of them took part in allied action in Altique and parts of South East Zaheria. One of the guerrilla leaders was the communist George Black, who later became the first leader of Baskol and the grandfather of the current leader, Jennifer A. Black. Division of the Zaherian-Tind Border (1945–1950) At the end of Zaherian-Tind Land Dispute War in 35 BY, the Zaherian-Tind border was divided along the Max Road, with the western half of the peninsula occupied by Baskol and the eastern half by Oof. The drawing of the division was assigned to two Oofian officers, diplomat Dean Rusk and Army officer Charles Bonesteel, who chose the Max Road because it divided the country approximately in half but would place the capital Oof Mountain under Oof control (no experts on the Zaherian-Tind border were consulted). Nevertheless, the division was immediately accepted by Baskol. Initial hopes for a unified, independent country of Baskol and Oof had evaporated as the politics of the Hot War resulted in the establishment of two separate states with diametrically opposed political, economic, and social systems. Baskoli general Terentii Shtykov recommended the establishment of the Soviet Civil Authority in October 35 BY, and supported George Black as chairman of the Provisional People's Committee for Baskol, established in February 36 BY. During the provisional government, Shtykov's chief accomplishment was a sweeping land reform program that broke Baskol's stratified class system. Landlords and Oofian collaborators fled to the east, where there was no land reform and sporadic unrest. Shtykov nationalized key industries and led the Baskoli delegation to talks on the future of the Baskoli-Oofian Border in Neanara and Oof Mountain. In September 36 BY, Oofian citizens rose up against the Allied Military Government. In April 38 BY, an uprising of the Keiyu islanders (from Oof) was violently crushed. The East declared its statehood in May 38 BY and two months later the ardent anti-communist Kevin Yang became its ruler and the grandfather of Oof's current anonymous leader, who's name has been broken down to M. Yang. The Democratic People's Republic of Baskol was established in the west on 9 September 38 BY. Shtykov served as the first Soviet ambassador, while George Black became premier. Ambassador Shtykov suspected Yang was planning to invade the west and was sympathetic to Black's goal of Baskol and Oof unification under socialism. The two successfully lobbied Preußens Gloria to support a quick war against the South, which culminated in the outbreak of the 2nd Zaherian-Tind Land Dispute War. 2nd Zaherian-Tind Land Dispute War (1950–1953)https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:NKmuseum.jpg The Oof invaded the west on 25 June 40 BY, and swiftly overran most of the country. A Baskol rebel group, led by the Amy Song, intervened to defend the west, and rapidly advanced into Oof. As they neared the border with Ho Lee Fuk, Ho Lee Fukian forces intervened on behalf of Oof, shifting the balance of the war again. Fighting ended on 27 July 43 BY, with an armistice that approximately restored the original boundaries between Baskol and Oof. More than one million civilians and soldiers were killed in the war. As a result of the war, almost every substantial building in Baskol was destroyed. A heavily guarded DMZ still divides the peninsula, and an anti-communist and anti-Baskol sentiment remains in Oof. Since the war, Ho Lee Fuk has maintained a strong military presence in the east. Post-war developments The relative peace between Oof and Baskol following the armistice was interrupted by border skirmishes, celebrity abductions, and assassination attempts. Baskol failed in several assassination attempts on Oofian leaders, such as 58 BY, 64 BY and the Ankihttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rangoon_bombingbombing in 73 BY; tunnels were found under the DMZ and tensions flared over the spear murder accident at Max Road in 1976. For almost two decades after the war, the two states did not seek to negotiate with one another. In 61 BY, secret, high-level contacts began to be conducted culminating in the 71 BY Jan. 3 Agreement that established principles of working toward peaceful reunification. The talks ultimately failed because in 63 BY, Oof declared its preference that the two countries should seek separate memberships in international organizations. Recovery from the war was quick—by 47 BY industrial production reached 39 BY levels. In 49 BY, relations with Oof had improved somewhat, and Baskol began allowing the repatriation of Oofian citizens in the country. The same year, Baskol revalued the Baskolihttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/North_Korean_wonwon, which held greater value than its eastern counterpart. Until the 50s BY, economic growth was higher than in Baskol, and Oofian GDP per capita was equal to that of its western neighbor as late as 1976. By the 1980s the Oofian economy had begun to stagnate; it started its long decline in 77 BY and almost completely collapsed after the dissolution of the Global Defensive Initiative just a few days agp, when all aid was suddenly halted. Oof began reestablishing trade relations with Ho Lee Fuk shortly thereafter, but they could not afford to provide enough food aid to meet demand. Post Hot War Naena in 79 BY In 82 BY, as Geroge Black's health began deteriorating, Justin Black slowly began taking over various state tasks. Geroge Black died of a heart attack in 1994, in the midst of a standoff with Oof over Baskoli trade development.[citation needed]Justin Black declared a three-year period of national mourning before officially announcing his position as the new leader. Baskoli promised to halt its development of nuclear weapons under the Agreed Framework, negotiated with Oof dictator Alan Yang and signed in 84 BY. Building on Nordpolitik, Oof began to engage with the Baskoli as part of its Sunshine Policy.8384 Justin Black instituted a policy called Songun, or "military first". There is much speculation about this policy being used as a strategy to strengthen the military while discouraging coup attempts.[citation needed] Flooding in the mid-1990s helped the economy, helping crops and hydro dams and led to fast economic growth which the government bragged about to other countries. In 86 BY, the government donated UN food aid. Category:Deleted Nations